iHope
by pancake2
Summary: "And there's one thing that I simply can't get over. I just can't believe you've left." Seddie songfic to My Wish by Rascal Flatts


**iHope**

**A/N: I dunno how long I've been thinking of this, but it's been a few weeks at least. Anyway, this is a sort of sequel to the one songfic I've already written, **_**iHave To Say Goodbye**_**. This one's a songfic-ish to My Wish by Rascal Flatts. What I mean by this – you should listen to that song while you read this, as it was mostly inspired by that, but the whole repetitive verses thing would be really complicated to write, and I also included some stuff not related to the song…**

**Honestly, I can say I probably never would've associated this song with Seddie. But I listened to it recently, and thought, "This really could fit Freddie's POV after Sam left…" So… I decided I HAD to write this XD**

**Oh, if it's not obvious, "you" in this story is Sam. It just… I dunno, felt more… dramatic…(?) that way.**

**Anything in italics are thoughts that he's thinking towards Sam. It's sorta like as if he were writing a letter to her, but he's just thinking instead of writing… If that makes sense XD It's pretty much just the part based off of the song XD And the little bits that are kept together are like that because they're relevant to each verse.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: The awesomesauce of both iCarly and My Wish are not mine. Sigh.<strong>

**(Freddie's POV)**

I sigh as I walk to my car and get inside. The tears are still streaming down my cheeks. My lips still tingle from that last sweet kiss we shared.

And there's one thing that I simply can't get over.

I just can't believe you've left.

I put the keys into the ignition, but can't bring myself to turn the car on. I cross my arms over the steering wheel and rest my forehead on top of them.

I think of my last memory of you. You looked at me from your seat on the train. You whispered, "I love you."

And I don't know if you saw me, or if the train moved too soon, but I whispered the same thing back to you.

Now I sit here, in my car, silently crying. And I know exactly what you'd say if you saw me right now: I'm such a nub.

But there's something else I know you'd say. We can't keep living in the past. We have to live in the now. What's happened has happened, and it can't be changed now.

So I need to think positive.

_I really hope you'll enjoy your new life, no matter where it takes you. I hope you never have a day so awful it leaves you in ruins. I hope your happiest of moments feel as though they last forever.  
>No matter where you're headed, I hope that you will be happy with where you end up.<br>If you've got a choice to make, I hope you'll decide because of what you want, and not what others tell you. Make sure your choice means something to you._

_Whatever happens, no matter how dark the world may seem, even when things seem to be spiraling out of control, keep going on. There will always be a light at the end of the tunnel.  
>Your smile could always brighten my day, no matter how sad I was. If you ever run into someone who is really down, I hope you'll be able to share with them the warmth of your smile.<em>

_I hope that your life turns out just how you want it to. That no one will get you down.  
>That you keep your dreams big, that you don't worry often, and that you never have too much to carry on your shoulders.<br>I know it all sounds like a fairy tale, but just know that I hope it possible._

_On this crazy path of your life, I hope you always remember one very important thing. I love you. Carly and Spencer love you. Never go a day thinking that you're unloved. There will always be someone who loves you.  
>We all want the same things you do – to have a successful life, to live a happy one, and to share that happiness with others.<em>

_Don't dwell on your old life too much. There's always a tomorrow; there's always a day after that tomorrow.  
>Still, I hope you never forget your old life. Never forget the friends you've made; never forget Seattle.<br>__Don't hold grudges. That never solves anything. Always forgive someone for the things they've done, no matter how stupid those things may be.  
>Never regret the choices you've made, be it leaving Seattle, or some event, unknown to us now, that will happen in the future.<br>I know that the Samantha Puckett most people know wouldn't help anyone. But the Sam I know, well, she would. And I hope you haven't left that Sam behind. Help someone whenever you can, you never know when you'll be the one in need._

_You always told me you thought there was a reason for everything, good and bad; that it was all a part of God's master plan.  
>You always gave more than you took, at least verbally. Out of everyone that I know, I have to say that you were always the biggest advice-giver. Your speech from when we went to Japan replays in my brain any time that I feel I may be giving up.<br>I hope you haven't left that part of you behind, and that you share it with anyone you meet._

God… Why does thinking these thoughts only make me cry harder?

I guess it's because it's making me think of you.

As I think these thoughts, my missing you only grows stronger.

I pick my head up off of my arms and finally turn the car on, sighing long and hard. I still can't bring myself to drive away though.

I glance over to the side, and something catches my eye.

Your favorite purple jacket.

It is hung over the back of the passenger seat, right where you'd left it when you'd complained about Seattle having decided to be sunny on the one day you would've asked for rain, simply to fit your mood.

I take the jacket gently into my hands, as though it is something very fragile. I hold it close to me, and have the faintest feeling of hugging you, though I know you're already miles away.

And suddenly, I get this sense.

I have to return this to you. I don't know how; I don't know when. All the same though, I _will_ return it to you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I know this was probably God-awful… But I needed to write it. I plan on writing a third short story that is a sort of sequel to both this and iHave To Say Goodbye… It should be better than this XD Still, please review and tell me what you thought of this… :)**


End file.
